


Back to Work

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, NSFW, Sexting, Smut, fake text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: fingers crossed that these actually show.A little experiment that I did with some Det. Marshall.
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You
Kudos: 1





	Back to Work

**Author's Note:**

> fingers crossed that these actually show.   
> A little experiment that I did with some Det. Marshall.

[](https://ibb.co/qxKwFhZ) [](https://ibb.co/64mf6hd) [](https://ibb.co/KN55TNw) [](https://ibb.co/5WP543s) [](https://ibb.co/8KJvMYY) [](https://ibb.co/3FqY1Kn) [](https://ibb.co/yRW1TwB) [](https://ibb.co/VNmrXMQ)" />


End file.
